


Just Asriel

by anangeal



Series: SOUL of a Wizard [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Asriel is Harry, Chara is Frisk, F/F, F/M, Frisk is Chara, Harry is Asriel, M/M, Mettaton has a weakness for cute things, Nonbinary!Chara, Nonbinary!Frisk, Other, Papyrus plays big brother to Frisk, Reincarnated Asriel, Reincarnated Chara, Reincarnation, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Neutral Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Teenage Chara, Teenage Frisk, breaking blood wards, current True Pacifist Run, monster genders, older sibling!Chara, older sibling!Frisk, past Failed Genocide Run, past Flawed Pacifist Run, past No Mercy Run, redeeming Chara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anangeal/pseuds/anangeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wizards are just the reincarnations of Monster Magic, held together by a faded human SOUL. However, this knowledge has long been lost to time- and even if the wizards knew this, they wouldn't care. Of course, there are special cases all over the pace... Flowey has waited a long time for something to happen, just memories clinging to a magic flower given life through human DETERMINATION. His magic isn't his own. But then someone else cuts into a fresh RESET- and suddenly there's no more Flowey. There's just Asriel, and the knowledge that maybe this RESET could be the last...</p><p>...If he can redeem his sibling and get everyone to the Surface in one piece, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Asriel

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an idea that had been bothering me for a while. I've seen a lot of different fanfics. One where Harry is Frisk, one where Draco Malfoy was Frisk. One where Harry was Sans. And I just got to thinking, 'What if Harry was Asriel?' I admit, I just want Asriel to get his happy ending. It will be a long road for him, of course... But it should be worth it.
> 
> As a note, the canon divergence applies in the case of both Undertale and Harry Potter. In Undertale the divergence occurs when Harry falls into the Underground. But on the Harry Potter side, the divergence occurs when Harry is forced to return home during the Christmastime break, first year. Needless to say, things will end up progressing very differently...
> 
> I wonder what 'The Power the Dark Lord knows not' is in this verse, hm? Wait and see!

Harry Potter had never been a terribly lucky child. As an infant he had lost both of his loving parents to a Dark Lord whom he may or may not have destroyed. As a result, he had been placed with his very loving Aunt and Uncle and their young son, Dudley. The Dursleys prided themselves on being remarkably- or perhaps unremarkably- normal. They lived for normality... and everything about Harry Potter was as not-normal, as strange and mysterious and unique, as could possibly be. From the way he was left on the doorstep with the morning milk to the way odd things always happened around Harry, everything grated at the nerves of his living relatives.

They were not loving to the boy at all. Dudley was a horrible bully whose favorite activity was "Harry Hunting". Uncle Vernon was a loud, very large man who shouted in anger and whose favorite activity was sending Harry to his cupboard without dinner. And Aunt Petunia was always willing to send her sister's son a hateful glare accompanied by sharp words and a nasty temper.

Predictably, with such horrible relationships shared with his relatives, Harry Potter had firmly expected that he would be staying at Hogwarts during winter break. This was not something he was exactly upset about. Far from it, in fact. Harry wanted nothing more than to stay at Hogwarts and enjoy his stay. He wanted to do more exploring, and he wanted to solve this mystery about Dumbledore and that "Nicolas Flamel" fellow Hagrid had mention. So it was very much to Harry's surprise that Hedwig swooped in one day with a letter from his Aunt Petunia, ordering him home for the holidays.

Harry had attempted, to no avail, to argue his position with Professor McGonagall, his Head of House and the Deputy Headmistress of the entire school. But nothing could be done. While they had very few rights in the Wizarding World, his muggle relatives did have all the right to have their nephew sent home for the holidays.

Admittedly, riding the train into London with his friend Hermione had been great fun. The pain only started when he was picked up from King's Cross Station by his relatives. Instead of going home, as he had expected, a long drive began. Out of London, out of the country even, to France. While the Dursley's going on a vacation was not unheard of nor unusual in any way, the fact remained that they had never once brought Harry with.

Looking back on this all in the future, Harry would feel smug with the irony that the Dursleys had for once done right by him- entirely on accident.

The Dursleys continued through France until they reached a small Ski Resort in the French Alps. It was here that Harry should have begun to expect something amiss. Skiing was not something that the Dursleys would normally be doing. Uncle Vernon and Dudley in particular hated exercise in any form, and Aunt Petunia hated the cold. However, Harry was too excited about being in the mountains to notice anything wrong. He was even allowed to come with. ...That should have been his second warning. Aunt Petunia had taken Harry up the slopes.

Harry hadn't noticed at the time the signs warning that the mountain was off-limits. Avalanches, apparently. It wasn't until after he had climbed out of the car with his rental skis that he realized the entire mountain was deserted. He had quickly spun to face Aunt Petunia and ask what was going on, but she was already driving away. He was stranded on a mountain, miles away from the resort, and the sun wouldn't stay high in the sky forever. He shivered in the cold, wishing he could use magic outside of school. Hermione had taught both he and Ron to summon bluebell flames. The heat would have helped.

He wasn't sure what to do now, stranded up a mountain with no chance of survival unless he found shelter, and fast. Swallowing, he began descending the mountain as carefully as possible. He didn't dare use the skis now. In retrospect, the fact he had been dropped off in an area filled with trees was a clear indicator he wasn't going to get to ski. He never should have gotten his hopes up.

As he walked through the trees, he spotted something before him. It was a large cave. He didn't know much about caves, but Harry hoped he could find some form of shelter there regardless. He climbed over some large rocks. Much to his surprise, a feeling that felt like HOME greeted him. It touched his heart (SOUL, something whispered) and made him feel warm and safe. And truthfully, the cave was very warm indeed. Greenery even seemed to be growing within it. Thick vines covered the floor along with moss, making the cave floor perilous to navigate. If he slipped, there would be nothing to grip. He would no doubt get very bruised if he fell on these rocks. Still, it was a nice place to rest and the warmth was making Harry very drowsy indeed.

Harry curled up on the floor of the cave and fell asleep on a bed of moss, not noticing the gaping, dark hole directly to his left. It was hidden by Magic from anyone who might dare approach it. ...Until it was too late, that was. By a quirk of fate, Harry was asleep when he rolled over the edge of the hole, and he didn't wake even during his free fall. There was only so much his magic could do to help him- and injuries were far less likely in the hold of sleep. It was all that could be done to make this fall easier.

### SAVE or RESET? ... **RESET.**

Frisk was never sure exactly how much time had passed while they were in the Underground, within a flood of SAVEs and LOADs and RESETs. Sometimes they gained LOVE. Sometimes they gained love. Sometimes they were the Demon that Comes when You Call Its Name. Sometime they were simply Frisk, an unhappy youth who had climbed the famed Mt. Ebott for equally unhappy reasons. This most recent RESET had followed what Frisk and that voice in the back of their head called a 'Flawed Pacifist' run.

Honestly, all they wanted was an end to the various runs. The "game" had grown tiring and boring long ago. The one thing they hadn't done was continue past fighting Sans- they never won and they had gotten tired of trying to. Their lip curled up in a half-snarl. Yes, they wanted this done. The game was over. This time they needed the monsters to go free. The voice had had its fun- now it was Frisk's turn to decide what was the right path.

Internally sighing, Frisk opened their eyes and sat up. They took little note of their surroundings- they had seen it all before. With hardly a glance, they walked away. Through the archway to the room where Flowey waited. To Toriel's guidance. To the Underground beyond the Ruins.

They never noticed the small boy laying next to them in the golden flowers that marked _their_ grave. After all, no one had ever been there with them before... And why would that change now?

### The sight of the Golden Flowers fills you with DETERMINATION. HP fully restored. 

Harry woke before Frisk left the Ruins, but long after their confrontation with Flowey. In a way this was a blessing- the timeline needed to settle from the state of flux RESETs always caused.

The small eleven-year-old boy had been in the middle of a nice dream. He was being held by two figures who radiated warmth and love, their hands rubbing his fur and making him feel happy. Then he had heard a voice crying for help, and he had left to find the source. An injured child laid on the cave floor, and he had helped them stand. _"What's your name? My name is ----."_

With the fuzzy sound of typing that Harry just couldn't decipher clouding the name he had tried to speak, the young wizard woke up. The bed of flowers surrounding him had broken his fall. Combined with the effort of his magic, he had managed- just barely- to remain completely uninjured. And yet, those same flowers made a thrill of fear run down Harry's spine. _{Throwing spears, lashing with swords, calling for the death of the demon that dared grace the small mountain village...}_ The wizard shook his head hard. What was... going on?

Harry hurriedly stood and left the bed of flowers. Obviously, he wasn't sleeping in that warm cave anymore. Of course, it was still unusually warm... but that feeling of Home that had lured him to sleep was gone. Part of him was now really wishing he had stayed at Hogwarts- he should have known when the Dursleys wanted him to come home that they were up to something, "But did they really not want me that much?"

Harry's words rang through the small clearing without answer, and the boy sighed. He hadn't really expected a response anyway... But he couldn't stay here. He had to keep moving. Eventually, maybe, he could find a way out of the hole he had fallen down. He was not filled with DETERMINATION- Harry Potter was only filled with hope.

He began walking- there was only one path. It was dimly lit and he had to squint through his glasses to see where he was going. Ahead of him loomed a huge stone archway, and he passed through it with a frown. ...Only to find himself in another clearing, also brightly lit. But there was something incredibly different in the air. A feeling of longing filled him, and he suddenly wished for nothing more than to run and find what was calling for him so forcefully. However, there was no need. In the middle of the clearing sat a flower. The smile on its face had changed into a wary confusion as it stared at the second human to pass through the archway that day.

In this moment, both Flowey and Harry were unable to think. Flowey couldn't have given his usual 'welcome' if he wanted to, and Harry was unable to stop himself from approaching the flower and holding his hands carefully around leaf and stem. Something resonated between the two beings, human and not-monster. A green glow spread between, them. Memories merged. Magic, human and monster, molded and changed the shape of its host. No mere wizard could withstand what was happening. And for that matter, no normal monster could either. In this case, both Flowey and Harry were extremely lucky that they were what they were. Flowey dissolved into pure magic and rushed into Harry, completing the transformation.

_{Howdy! My name is ASRIEL DREEMURR.}_

As soon as the name was spoken, Harry Potter knew no more.

### The echo through your being fills you with DETERMINATION. SAVE created.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's chapter one. From here on out each chapter will cover part of the Undergound (the Ruins, Snowdin, Waterfall, ect.) up until they reach the surface. Expect oneshots for what happens in the Wizarding World in the meantime... Or even just a peek at what other characters are doing while Asriel and Frisk are busy trying to SAVE the World.


End file.
